He's Leaving Home
by WhenRiversTurnToRoads
Summary: Short One-Shot inspired by the Beatles song, 'She's Leaving Home'. Blaine cannot take his parents' constant put-downs and ignorance anymore, so he leaves to New York with his lover, Kurt. Written to get rid of writer's block, so it's not that great...


**He's Leaving Home**

**AN: I have had the worst case of writer's block for a month now. I've written about half of the next chapter for TTtR, but even though I know exactly what I want to happen, it's almost painful for me to write. I'm sorry-ever since my grandma got sick I've been kind of losing it. But I promise to update soon!**

**I wrote this to get my creativity flowing. Just a one-shot based on my favorite Beatles song 'She's Leaving Home'.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE BEATLES OF GLEE!**

…

**"Wednesday morning at five o'clock as the day begins"**

Blaine was tired of it all. He was tired of the only time a family member talked to him was to tell him he wasn't good enough. He was tired of his father's judgmental stares and his mother's constant babbling about how he was making a horrible mistake by 'choosing' to be gay.

His whole life everyone around him had compared him to his brother; _'Why can't you be tall, like Cooper?', 'I bet Cooper would've won Nationals __every year__ if he had done show choir', 'Why can't you pick up a nice girl, like Cooper?'_

_'Why do you have to be such a fag?'_

Blaine hated it. He was proud of who he was, and he was in love with the most beautiful boy in the world.

Kurt Hummel showed him what it meant to have fun. He proved to Blaine that he wasn't worthless and that Blaine was perfect and deserved to be loved. He had given Blaine more joy and self-confidence in one year than his parent had in his entire lifetime.

With these things in mind, Blaine set the gently folded note on the kitchen counter. He wasn't sure his parents would care enough about his disappearance to read it, but he felt a little guilty leaving without a word.

He hiked his small backpack over his shoulder, looking around the off-white kitchen one more time. This place had never felt like a home to him, and he quickly accepted that he wasn't really going to miss this house. The only things it held were bad memories of his own failure as a son and constant loneliness.

He slipped out the back door silently, throwing his keys behind his mother's roses as he left. He wouldn't be needing them anymore.

**"She's leaving home after living alone for so many years"**

Maria Anderson felt a strange foreboding when she awoke.

She slipped on a dressing gown while her husband snored quietly. Something was off, but she couldn't tell what. Had she left something out? Had she left the door unlocked?

She padded barefoot down the stairs, her mind racing with what could possibly be wrong this early in the morning.

A quick glance around the house showed nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe she was just imagining things.

But wait, what was that piece of paper on the counter?

She yawned as the unfolded the tri-folded letter, expecting a bill or a letter from her stupid sister who was constantly telling her to pay more attention to Blaine. The moment she read the first few lines she felt her heart shatter inside her chest. She clutched at her hair as she read, dread and rage seeping through her with each word written in her son's sloppy scrawl. She was instantly wide awake.

_"Dear Maria and Harold,_

_I feel I cannot call you mother and father. You've never really played a role in raising me other than to say I was worthless._

_By the time you've read this, I'll be long gone. Don't try to look for me-not that you care enough about me to do so anyway. You're probably relieved that your faggy son is no longer around to embarrass you, right?_

_This will be the last you hear of me._

_I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you all these years,_

_-Blaine"_

Tears pored hot and fast down her thin face.

"How dare he!" she screamed at no one. "We _paid _for those damn music camps, we sent him to the hospital after he went to that dance with that stupid _boy_ and _this _is how he repays us?"

She sobbed loudly, wondering what she did wrong. She had been the best parent she could, honest! Sure, she was a little tired after raising Cooper and severely disappointed when Blaine had announced he was gay but... but he was still her baby boy! She bought him whatever idiotic clothes he wanted and sent him to that fancy privet school! She did better than any of those stupid families who spent all their money on 'family bonding activities'-as if a child really needs those!

"What's wrong dear?" Harold asked sleepily from behind her. Apparently her sobs had woken him up.

She crumpled the cursed note in her trembling hands. "Daddy, our baby's gone." she whimpered. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she admitted "And I think it's our fault."

**"Fun is the one thing that money can't buy"**

Blaine's entire body was thumping with adrenalin as he strolled into Hummel Tires and Lube. He had done it. He had left his uncaring family. Was he supposed to feel this relieved after leaving everything behind? Probably not; he was supposed to feel devastated and scared, if movies and books were to be believed.

"Hey, beautiful" a wonderful voice cooed quietly from behind him. The naturally high pitch was like music, melting warmly into Blaine's heart while his face flushed at the familiar pet name.

"Hey, Kurt" he said happily, turning so he could throw his arms around the taller male's waist and nuzzle against Kurt's chest. Blaine took a deep breath through his nose, taking in the scent of coconut and lavender and something just uniquely _Kurt_. Right here, in his lover's arms, breathing him in, felt more like home than his parents' home ever had.

He couldn't believe they were doing this. He was finally going to be free. Free to be happy without reprimand, free to love who he pleased, free to live without constant fear of his parents getting bored of him and leaving him for good like he constantly felt they wanted to.

Kurt's arms were around his shoulders while the older boy kissed the top of Blaine's dark curls. "Are you sure about this, baby?" Kurt asked worriedly, the question echoing around the silence in the empty shop, not yet opened for the day.

They had had this conversation many times over the last few days they had been planning this. Kurt may have graduated, but Blaine had yet to finish high school. Kurt had asked him many times if Blaine was sure he wanted to elope and go off to New York without his diploma. Blaine's answer was the same as it was now.

"I _love_ you, Kurt Hummel. Of course I'm sure."

Kurt smiled down at him and pulled him into a languid kiss, their lips moving lazily together. This was it. They were going to get away from this bigoted town with parents who ignored him and wouldn't expect him for who he was. He was going to go and live with Kurt in the city of their dreams, just like they had promised each other with they first started dating.

"Let's go"

He may have left his house, but he had found his home.

**"Something inside that was always denied for so many years**

**"She's leaving home, bye bye"**


End file.
